User blog:ToaGonel/The Shadow of a Proposal
See what I did there? If you didn't, you'll understand soon... Shadow of the Truth I have just posted Shadow of the Truth , officially introducing the B.O. Universe. Sadly, I haven’t finished the accompanying MOCs, but sadly school prevents me from completing those. As soon as I can, those will be up for visual reference. I nearly had a heart attack, editing the front page to showcase the new inclusion, but thankfully I figured it out... If you have any recommendations or if there's anything I need to edit there to fit the style guidelines, please let me know here or there. Feedback is always appreciated. This blog isn’t entirely to talk about the new story, however… A Universal Guide to Custom Bionicle Universes For a very long time, I have been interested in reading the various stories and series of Custom Bionicle. However, this has been extremely difficult, since (let’s be honest) it can be a little hard to find one’s way around here. Over the years, so many users have left their marks on the wiki making it an infinitely better place. Older users might navigate just fine, having been around long enough to know their way and even having grown up with the wiki. Nonetheless, it can be hard for visitors and even newer users to easily figure out what characters go to what locations in what universes. Not saying impossible. Just difficult. This might be helped with a sort of guide to Custom Bionicle’s universes, like a table of contents with descriptions of the chapters. A guide would help incoming users and readers find their ways around different stories and would work to untangle the (respectfully) Gordian Knot of pages. The said list would be attached to the main page. It would denote all the universes, associated users, main characters, a brief synopsis (probably stating the main point of divergence as well as whatever else the creator want to put), and a list of stories where the universes make appearances. For example: Broken Order Universe Created by: ToaGonel Main Characters: Arrin, Kelrik, Callah, Ervik, King Kragator, Makuta Miserix Summary: The Broken Order Universe is a universe where the Order of Mata Nui was never founded. Instead the Kritor Alliance rose to become rival organizations with the Brotherhood of Makuta. Appearances: Shadow of the Truth, Destiny's Way Or The Carniverse Created By: BobtheDoctor27 Main Characters: Infected Toa Metru, Helryx, Teridax Summary: The Toa Metru are infected by a plague that forces them to behave like zombies and begin consuming the Metru Nui population. Appearances: Besieged Or Pirates Universe Created By: BionicleChicken Main Characters: Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, The Skakdi King Summary: A universe where the Matoran Universe was devastated by the Great Flood instead of the Great Cataclysm. As a result, landmasses are infrequent and inhabitants have taken to water-based activities, most notably piracy. Appearances: The World of An Endless Ocean, Pirates: The Regathering In other words... In Summary Et cetera, et cetera, as a list, without all the "or's" in between them. (Note: sorry if those summaries are inaccurate or sound bland; I’m just trying to pull quick examples off the top of my head.) The page would be much like a bunch of infoboxes, just all grouped together for ease of access, or like the Bionicle World for the Custom Bionicle multiverse (just as an analogy). All universes in Custom Bionicle would have representation and indivudual authors would be responsible for the writing/altering of their sections. Authors' links to their pages would be applied within the description for more information (as shown above). Synopses may be anywhere from a sentance to a larger paragraph to a few small paragraphs. A link to the proposed contents page would be applied to the main page under the "Where to Start" section. Anyway, this is just an idea I've been kicking around, so what do you guys think? If this idea seems well-received in the comments, I may ask one of the admins to put it up for a vote. And of course, this proposal isn't finalized. Adjustments may be made as needed. Category:Blog posts